


姐姐姐夫

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *泥塑
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

今天要讲的是我姐姐姐夫的故事。姐姐不是亲姐姐，也不是女的，是我妈妈好友的儿子，我小时候第一次见他，他那会儿留着长发，漂亮又温柔，也不怪我认错，被长辈一直拿来说到现在。

姐姐和姐夫是一对结婚十七年的AO夫夫，还是年下，他俩偷偷跑去登记的时候也就十几岁，被发现以后差点给家里人追着打。姐姐从小就有主见，脾气也倔，自己收拾好行李拿着三十万韩元就跑到首尔和姐夫搬出去租房子住，硬是读完了书还成绩优异地毕业了。

姐姐还在光州就已经是当地非常有名的舞团队长，走在大街上会有人拦下他要求合影和签名的程度。大学毕业以后他就开办了自己的舞蹈学校，当然过程中也经历了各种困难时刻，所幸现在已步入正轨。

我以前不太喜欢姐夫，因为他实在是对谁都不太热情，又不如姐姐温柔，还老喜欢说一些真相暴击的话语，嘴毒得很。虽然人是长得蛮帅吧，但哪有小孩子会喜欢这种冷漠又挑剔的大人啊?

今年暑假我到首尔参加学习培训，就住在姐姐家，一开始我还担心姐夫会不待见我，但似乎随着岁月流逝他变得稍微柔和了那么一点——也有可能是因为最近他们养了一只小狗，叫啵唧，简直和姐姐一样是姐夫的心肝宝贝，走到哪都挂在嘴边，叽叽咕咕说一大堆，生怕别人不知道啵唧是多么可爱的小狗。

姐姐家的房子是复式，他俩的房间在楼上，我和啵唧住在楼下，偶尔姐夫会把啵唧抱到他们的卧室床上和他们一起睡，但更多时候啵唧还是睡在客厅沙发旁边那个昂贵的狗窝里。我猜是他不想啵唧打扰他和姐姐的清晨美好时光。

没错!这两个人，几乎每时每刻都要黏在一起。那——么长一个沙发，他俩愣是能挤在一起肉贴肉地坐。动不动就亲，早上出门前在门关亲个没完，我一开始还会被吓到，本着非礼勿视的原则等他们亲完再出门。后来迫于迟到的压力，已经能够面不改色地拨开他俩从边上挤出去。

只能说还好我是个beta，闻不到他俩的信息素，不然我可能每天都要被熏晕。

我怀疑他俩是不是有什么皮肤饥渴症，姐夫只有这种时候不淡定也不运筹帷幄，特别像弟弟，背后抱那叫一个熟练且缠绵。姐姐本来还害羞，怕我看见不好，要把姐夫推开。在姐夫持之以恒的洗脑——她已经是成年人了她有正确的性观念没什么可担心的——之下，姐姐的立场逐渐坍缩。

我不知道第几次在找电视遥控器的时候从沙发边上摸出润滑油。家里的沙发罩几乎每周都要换一次，他俩必然是在我不在家的时候又在客厅里乱搞。我很纳闷，我揉揉啵唧的毛，觉得这个世界对我这种单身人士一点也不友好。

那天我提前结束了课程，比平时要早回到家，却意外发现姐姐和姐夫已经回来了。我以为他们会趁着周五晚上出去吃个饭看个电影什么的，结果他俩一下班就回家做爱——讲道理!为什么不能在房间做呢？浴室隔音那么差，这是什么情趣吗？

我也是头一回听人叫成那样，先前他们晚上做的时候，大概还顾及楼下住着一人一狗，没有闹得很过分。那天姐姐几乎要哭出来，断断续续喊“老公不要了”，可他老公似乎不打算放过他，我在外面就听见里头抽抽噎噎的人声儿，还有一点水声，估计是还开着花洒呢，洗到一半搞起来的。

平心而论，姐夫的体力是没话说的，他一周去三次健身房，上回一起去登山的时候，我累得要死了，他还如履平地谈笑风生，一边埋汰我一边牵着姐姐的手在前面感叹啊树梢漏下来的阳光多么多么美。呵。感性鬼。

而且姐夫对各种补充精力的食材有着格外的关注，比如红参，又比如鲍鱼。虽然他号称自己是首尔玻璃球，动一动就会支离破碎的柔弱男子，被姐姐大力拍打的时候会夸张地嗷嗷大叫。但事实才不是这样，他明明可以把姐姐抱起来操。谁知道呢……我也不想遇见这种场景的。我发誓我再也不会提前回家了。

我也不想看到姐姐整个羞红的后背，乱糟糟地蜷在姐夫的怀抱里，边哼哼边骂他“都说了回房间!”

我能怎么办?我只能捂住自己的眼睛逃离现场，让他们继续他们没做完的事情。

姐姐当然是大美人，胸是胸腰是腰屁股是屁股腿是腿的，还可会撒娇，问题是他意识不到自己在撒娇，但他那个语气怎么听怎么嗲。做早饭的时候，他穿个围裙慢吞吞地煎鸡蛋，姐夫说要么我来?姐姐就不高兴，说干嘛，“看不上我的厨艺吗？”其实他连围裙后面那个系着的带子都是姐夫给绑的。

姐夫就说你问问你妹妹乐不乐意吃你煎的鸡蛋。我可不乐意夫妇拌嘴把我拖下水，三下五除二把面包塞嘴里表示我吃饱了二位慢用然后迅速离场。

等我回头一看，姐姐早被抱到料理台上亲得晕乎乎了。什么夫妇拌嘴?明明就是调情!

虽然他俩是黏黏糊糊别别扭扭偶尔还很黄暴吧，但姐姐姐夫这么多年一路走下来也挺不容易的。结婚的时候年纪太小还不懂事，冲动又勇敢地做了决定，二十岁刚出头那会儿姐姐还因为合作伙伴的背叛而差点一蹶不振，还好有姐夫在他身边默默支持他，因为心态变化很大，争吵和冷战是在所难免的，即使这样，他们的联结依旧在碰撞中慢慢变得坚实。后来又经历了两年的兵役，现在他俩终于再也没有离别，可以好好地长长久久地在一起啦。

只希望我再也不用住在姐姐家里看他俩秀恩爱了，切拜!

-


	2. Chapter 2

姐姐姐夫吵架了。别问我怎么知道的，因为姐姐突然间回老家了。以前他要是回来那必然是姐夫亲自开车送他回来再独自开回首尔——姐姐这种迷糊鬼会把自己的东西落在火车上，之前丢过钱包、手机、护照和驾驶证。反正什么重要就丢什么。但总还能找回来，大概是上天也对长得好看的人格外宽容些吧。

姐夫被他弄得提心吊胆，家族旅行时把他的护照和重要证件通通没收，收在一个小拉链袋里头，天天揣着。

姐姐想买一顶帽子但钱包捏在姐夫手里，于是他只好摇摇晃晃姐夫的胳膊喊他“oppa”——这就很过分，毕竟姐夫是年下。

又扯远了，都怪这俩人的恩爱罪行罄竹难书。我要说的是姐姐姐夫吵架了。

其实他俩也经常吵架，为了一根牙膏都能吵半小时，姐夫崩溃地说我明明跟你讲了无数次不要从中间挤!

姐姐好无辜：“可是我早上起来很着急要去上班，我不记得了。”

很着急要去上班干嘛还在门关和姐夫亲五分钟?

但是吵到要离家出走的这还是头一次。他还表现得很不像是离家出走，就像一次普通探亲，但我就是知道。因为家里人问起姐夫他都只是说昌珉出差去了，没空过来。我才不信姐夫会因为出差就招呼都不打一声走掉。

二姨问姐姐打算什么时候要小孩，他也没回答，若有所思地捏捏手机看一眼屏幕，发现什么信息也没有又沮丧地抬起头，回答说还没想好，“昌珉说小孩子会很烦。”

我知道姐姐喜欢小孩，看见刚出生的小侄女会高兴地凑过去亲亲抱抱，他们很有可能是因为这个吵的架。

到第三天的时候姐夫开始打电话，给我打的电话，我问他你干嘛不找我姐，他说姐姐不接他电话，估计被拉进黑名单。我怀疑姐姐到底会不会用黑名单的功能。

姐夫特委屈，说我都不知道他怎么就生气了。我问他你是不是说小孩子很烦。

“那小孩子就是很烦，曺圭贤的两个侄子来我们家玩快把我搞疯了。”我看姐夫也就是个大宝宝。

“但是我姐那么喜欢小孩。他会以为你不想要小孩。”

这是个误会。但这个误会让姐姐独自回了光州，居然还没弄丢任何行李——看来郑允浩想做的事情总是一定能做到。他唯一做不到的就是不接姐夫电话，所以他把手机关机了。

于是他等到我和姐夫通电话，在门口探头探脑，我早就看见他的身影，但故意装作没看见。我让姐夫明天赶紧过来接人，我们受不了姐姐每天大清早在客厅练舞的动静，好不容易放假能睡睡懒觉!我也不是不喜欢姐姐，谁会不喜欢漂亮的人哦?就……他也实在是太热情了，让人很有压力。姐姐去夜店都不会有人钓得到他吧?感觉他会拉着傻男人们热聊两小时把所有人都聊到告辞为止。热情美人可远观而不可亵玩——从这一点上来说我很佩服姐夫。

但我猜他俩也不咋聊天，忙着做爱去了。

这就是问题所在啊!我恍然大悟一拍大腿，我拉着姐姐跟他说，你和姐夫好好谈谈。

“谈什么？感觉很辛苦的那几年，能跟他讲的话都在那时候讲够了，现在不用说话他也能知道我在想什么。”

“这次他不就没猜对你在想什么嘛。所以还是要谈，彼此都明白的事情不说出来感觉上还是不太一样。”

姐姐点点头。

但是我为什么要当老夫老妻的情感顾问?姐夫第二天一早就提着水果上门来接人了，姐姐盯着包装袋跟他讲的第一句话居然是我也想吃草莓。

姐夫说车里还有，“都给哥洗好了。”

我看我担心他俩就是在瞎操心，但是下回他俩要是再吵架，我还是要操心。我隔着一个太平洋那么远都能操心个没完。其实姐姐姐夫能不能百年好合主要看姐姐姐夫而不是看妹妹我。


End file.
